Our childhood memories
by Cherry-Hime-chan
Summary: Itachi has been marked as taken, by a five year old Sakura who has imprinted on him. The bond is unbreakable, and for once, Itachi wants to be disgustingly selfish. He takes Sakura along with him, revealing her to the outside world. UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So it's the first actual chapter of the new and improved story "Our childhood memories". I hope you will read it and tell me if I had improved any. Generally, all the reviews, beside flames are kindly welcomed!

Disclaimer: All I own is my computer and this plot; please do not steal it from me!

Great thanks to one of my wonderful betas _'rosepuppy' _who kindly checked this chapter for any and all mistakes.

Also great thanks to Fire Valkyria who is working on chapter 2 and has already beta-ed chapter 7!

* * *

Ageintaor:

Itachi - 10

Sakura - 5

* * *

It was a warm spring evening at Konoha-Gakure and the time of blossoming trees. The oncoming festival of Hanami. Many bright shades of pink petals flew delicately in the air as the cooling wind carried them around.

A small girl sat at the huge base of an old cherry-blossom tree at the outskirts of the now deserted park. She sat there sobbing quietly with her head hidden in her small hands. Her whole body was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises from the other children who were teasing the pink-haired girl about her slightly wide forehead and unusual color of hair.

The clothes she wore were bloody, torn and littered with small holes which were received from her bullies as they had cruelly thrown (thankfully small) rocks at her quivering and beaten form.

Sakura didn't notice the young boy who was slowly approaching her until he was right in front of her. He stepped up to her and bend down so he was crouching on his knees. She haven't noticed him at first because of her weeping, but when he delicately – as if it would break her fragility body from too much weight on – put a hand on the girl's shoulder and asked with a cold yet still concerned voice.

"Hush little one, what has happened to you?"

She jerked from his touch surprised and looked into his dark eyes, then gasped quietly, suddenly scared even more. The young boy had the same eyes as one of Sakura's bullies. Sakura looked away as more fresh tears slipped from her already red and puffy eyes and then whispered between shaken sobs.

"Ple-pleas d-don't h-hur-hurt m-me."

The girl's voice was cracked, quiet and barely audible. The newcomer strained his ears to hear her hiccuped plead. He frowned at the situation at hand. Why would he hurt her? He wondered and after a moment voiced his inner question.

"Now, Why would I hurt you, little one?" The raven-haired boy inquired with the soft tone he used to use with his little brother when he was younger.

"Y-you look just like h-him, just ol-older. " The pink head stuttered, unsure if the older boy would get mad at her just as the others.

At that he just rose an elegant black eyebrow in about a millimeter and asked once again, but it didn't really sound like a question though, more like a cold command that was heard by her everyday.

"Girl what has happened to you?"

The child flinched at his colder tone of voice and bent down her head, unable to look him in the now sharper and calculating eyes as she whispered, trying to choke back her sobs.

"I- I was in the park o-on the s-swings, and then other chi-children came up to m-me. The-they first j-just stared at me w-with smirks. I didn't know w-what they wa-wanted from m-me, so I asked the-them if they wanted to p-play with me, b-but they just laughed at that. Then Sa-Sasuke-san, the one of them, started calling me names and the rest followed him in doing so.

They called me a pi-pink-haired freak, u-ugly-fo-forehead, crybaby, forehead-girl, wea-weakling and such. They said that I am un-unworthy of living, of begin a kuno-kunoichi, or even of breathing theirs air and that it would be for the best if I would just k-k-kill myself.

They were always doing thing like that to me, but after a moment they started to throw rocks at me. I- I didn't kno-know w-what to d-do, so I- I just ran as... as fast as I could a-and ca-came up he-here to this pla-place, and just s-sat un-under that tree as I- I always d-do. I- I just wa-wanted to be-be friends with them. I ne-never had a-any."

As she finished her story she again burst out into uncontrollable weeping. It was just too much for her little hear to bear. Little crystal - clear drops of salty water were falling down from her eyes to no end. Marring her tear stained cheeks with a new batch of freshly produced tears.

As she cried with her head still bowed, she suddenly felt something warm, very, very warm. She looked up and saw this strange boy who were actually nice to her, hugging her to his chest, in a very tight embrace.

Itachi's arms were entangling Sakura into a shield from everything. That's how it felt to her. From her parents who were always disappointed in her abilities. Who always wanted her to do things better, always wanted her to train more and harder, always were lecturing Sakura at how she should do this that way and how should she do that this way instead, always were away from her when she have most needed them. And she was just a little child. A little girl for god's sake!

She have never felt like this before in her short life.

She have felt so safe..., so protected..., so precious to him. Like never before. A boy who she just met. In that moment, when Itachi were embracing the little pink head, she would trust him with her life, even if they have just met a mere minutes ago.

As if Sakura's hands were on their own, they snaked around his neck and hugged him back as tightly as she was able to.

She inhaled the boy's scent as she breathed. He smelled of the clear rainwater. She always loved the scent of rain. It was so refreshing and gave Sakura a feeling as if all of her sadness was washing out of her.

Then barely, but still, she could felt him relaxing a little bit into her shy hold. Itachi's hot breath was tickling her neck. Sakura blushed furiously after realization hit her, of how exactly close they were then. And the young Uchiha heir didn't seem to be too eager to let go of Sakura's little, blood covered body.

But, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE POSTED AS SOON AS CHAPTER TwO WILL BE BETA-ED.

I HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW AND TELL ME IT'S WORTH CONTINUING.

LOTS OF LOVE

Cherry-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything.

* * *

The Uchiha tensai was coming back from one of his rare solo missions. Just a C-rank, fairly simple. He wasn't granted with such an opportunity often, to have some time to himself. As he tree-hopped from one branch to another, unpleasant and irritating thoughts were plaguing his mind. Thoughts he would rather not think about.

Such as his recent chunin exam. He had passed with flaying colors. Efficiently wining against a boy four years older, making him fourteen. After the examination though, he was selected by the Morino Ibiki to became an Anbu trainee. The clan elders immediately jumped into such an opportunity, not living him a choice of his own. He was ordered by them and his father to accept the invitation for the good of his clan, his family.

'_Some family,' _The young Uchiha thought bitterly. No one asked him if that was what his wished for. The Anbu position was not appealing to him by any means. Itachi was a peace lover. Every kill he committed was only pulling him down into darkness and shredding his innocence, what was left of it, to nothingness. And as an Anbu operative, he would be obligated to kill. There would be no more simple D, C, or B-ranked missions.

Nowadays, after Itachi's display of skills on the chunin exams, it was indeed really a rare thing. Some alone time to himself. No pressing elders. No clan issues. Just him, his thoughts and the scroll he was delivering to his Hokage.

The raven-haired heir was brought back from his troubled thoughts by a soft sound of sobbing. At first, he thought that it was probably some kid who scratched his knee, but then realized that it was past two in the morning. No one should be out at this hour, especially not a little child.

So as a dutiful and devoted shinobi to his beloved village, Itachi went in the direction where said sound was coming from. After some walking he reached the abandoned area where he saw an amazing cherry blossom tree at it's full bloom. He looked forward, behind, on the left and on the right but didn't saw anybody, yet the sounds of sobbing could be heard clearly now.

This time Itachi closed his sharingan-strained eyes and concentrated on finding some chakra signature. Finally, just when he was going to stop scanning the area, some little flickers of very faint and weak chakra hit his keen senses. It was barely audible is if the person was canceling it on _purpose; s_ome other Shinobi without _very _keen senses would surely overlook it, or maybe even mistake it as some small animals' chakra, but, Itachi weren't called _the prodigy _for nothing, after all.

Now, he understood why at first the person he was looking for couldn't be located_. _She, he could tell by the light voice, was sitting on the other side of the large cherry tree. The trunk of this tree was so massive that you could easily hide behind it and would be not noticed when canceling your chakra properly.

He started quietly, with the grace that only ninjas could posses, approaching the other side of the said tree. When he was getting closer and closer he was able to see the one who's whimpers brought him here.

It was a little girl around the age of his little brother, she was maybe four or five. Well, that would be making her some five, six years younger than himself.

But what actually shocked Itachi was her appearance. Her shirt and shorts were all overspread in blood. And it weren't just her torn clothes, her whole body was all over in that crimson liquid. Her legs, arms and even her short _pink _hair.

Her pale yet creamy skin was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. It was oblivious that something bad has had happened to her. Her bloody appearance couldn't be caused from simply playing on the swings. Even if she would be thrown out of them.

When young Itachi finally reached her, she didn't even looked up. She was still crying with her head hidden in her small arms, but, who could blame her for that, she probably didn't even hear him; Itachi's ninja footsteps were inaudible.

So he bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. Then asked, trying not to sound cold as to not to scare her even more.

"Hush, little one, what has happened to you?"

The reaction that he's received weren't surprising at all. She jerked from his unexpected touch and immediately looked up at him. She gasped quietly for some reason unknown. Her face also was injured. She had a nasty cut on her left check.

Her eyes were puffy and red, probably from intense crying. She also looked very frightened, like if she was expecting Itachi would strike her in the very moment. After a second, though, she looked away and again started crying. Then she whispered between sobs so quietly that he barely heard it.

"Ple-pleas d-don't h-hur-hurt m-me."

'_Hurt her?' _Itachi was once again shocked. Why would he hurt her? She was a mere child. "Now, why would I hurt you, little one?" The raven-haired boy inquired with the soft tone he used with his younger brother.

"Y-you look just like h-him, just ol-older. " The small girl replied with broken words. She was shaken and scared.

'_Just like him? Just older? Like who?' _The young tensai quirked an eyebrow at her. He would never have guessed who Sakura was mentioning. It was just beyond his imagination that his brother Sasuke, little Sasuke-chan would have done such an act. Who would be such a scum to do something like _that? _To someone who had no chance to stand up for herself. Maybe _he, _that bastard was an Uchiha man. After all, Itachi's looks were rather common between his damned clan. But then again, Itachi was only ten, still a child by age himself.

The young Uchiha was a patient person most of the time, but such a matter was something he needed to know. Especially if it concerned his clan. So he once again asked the pink-haired child, but this time Itachi's voice was firm and strained from trying to keep it in control.

"Girl, what has happened to you?"

Itachi flinched slightly himself as she did too. Instantly regretting his tone of voice. But finally the young child-girl tried to calm herself and finally stopped crying. She bent her head down ,as if in shame, and started talking.

"I- I was in the park o-on the s-swings, and then the other chi-children come up to m-me. The-they first j-just stared at me w-with smirks. I didn't know w-what they wa-wanted from m-me, so I asked the-them if they wanted to p-play with me, b-but they just laughed at that. Then Sa-Sasuke-k-kun, one of them, started calling me names and the rest followed him in doing so.

They called me a pi-pink-haired freak, u-ugly-fo-forehead, crybaby ,forehead-girl, wea-weakling and such. They said that I am un-unworthy of living, of begin a kuno-kunoichi, or even of breathing theirs' air and that it would be for the best if I would just k-k-kill myself.

They were always doing things like that to me, but after a moment they started throwing rocks at me. I- I didn't kno-know w-what to d-do, so I- I just ran as... as fast as I could a-and co-come up he-here in this pla-place and s-sat un-under that tree as I- I always d-do. A-and I- I just wa-wanted to be-befriends with them. I ne-never had a-any."

She ended her speech with another burst of uncontrollable cry, and young Itachi was completely lost as to what to do.

The only thing that was at the moment in his rambling mind were her eyes. Her large beautiful emerald eyes. Those two diamond gems. Her green irises were illuminated by the shining moon making them even more unique. But they were also pained, very pained. They held such sadness that it was simply wrong for a little girl such as herself! They were so empty, so hollow.

'_They were just... just like mine.' _Young Itachi thought bitterly once again.

Just when he was going to sooth this child, realization hit Itachi with full force. It couldn't be mistaken. In Konohagakure was only one Sasuke. And it was no other than... _'Little foolish brother.' _Itachi thought with clenched teeth.

He didn't know why, but the urge to just hug her was there; to hold her close to him and shield her from everything that could hurt her. And Itachi openly deed exactly what was in his heart. He embraced her with all his might. Then suddenly he felt a strange filing of tugging in chest. It was nice in some way, but still strange. Itachi never had felt something like this before in his whole dull life.

Then, she stirred slightly with her head as if looking up. Itachi thought at first that she didn't want him to hold her, feeling rejected once again. But then he felt her sneaking her own little scratched arms around his neck.

She was hugging him back. And that felt nice too ; to be accepted by someone other than his mother and little brother who practically worshiped him. Such strings of thoughts were running trough Itachi's head as he relaxed in the shared, dare he say it, hug.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

*..*..*..*..*

Great thanks to _'YolandaFriella'_ who beta-ed this chapter. You're amazing, really.

*..*..*..*..*

* * *

Itachi arrived unnoticed at the place of his destination about ten minutes later. Not even the estate-guards noticed his arrival. He padded softly, with bare feet, to his mother's bedroom. Making sure not to scare her unnecessarily, he moved around with the sound of his long strides louder than was necessary. As he neared his parent's chambers, his ever elegant mother was already awake. She always felt her son by chakra or not. It was his mere presence that alerted her immediately. Her robes fastened and hair was put in place. She was just closing the paper-doors behind her young-looking figure.

"Okaa-san." Itachi's voice sounded quit loud in the quietness of the night where no one but the unfortunate ninjas on duty were guarding the village-gates.

She turned around to face her elder son. When Mikoto's obsidian eyes locked with Itachi's, she immediately noticed something was off. He seemed unsettled, almost, dare she say it, _worried. _Someone who didn't know Itachi so well as she did would just pass by, not noticing anything. But Mikoto wasn't just _anyone. _She was his _mother. _She raised him and took care of him. The woman changed his diapers! A look alone was enough for her to immediately deduct the change in his normally impassive and cold eyes.

Therefore, she quickly lowered her gaze to look for any injuries, only to come upon a small bundle in her son's arms. She gasped, surprised, noticing the small bundle was actually a child about Sasuke's age. The state the girl was in left no hesitation in her mind. Without waiting for any explanations, she motioned with a wave of her hand for Itachi to follow her. And he did, knowing his beloved mother well.

The Uchiha lady led them with a fast pace to a room a couple of doors down the hall. The accommodation wasn't a guest-room though, but a small, yet well supplied medical-room. Itachi instantly went to the hight posted bed and laid the girl on the hospital-white bedding, and stepped back to let his mother examine the little girl. As Mikoto Uchiha set to work, Itachi turned around so his straight back was facing the two females. From time to time, Mikoto would ask her son to hand her a thing or two, which weren't under her reach. Itachi, as obediently as ever, did what he was asked of. He was still silent and brooding. Itachi's contained demeanor was not faltering even for a second. He had composed himself right after hearing the affirmation from his mother that the girl would be fine.

Throughout the whole time Itachi's kind-hearted mother was healing Sakura, not a word of explanation was asked for, nor was it offered. Therefor, when Mikoto was done and all that was left to do was to clad the little - now nude except for bandages - girl into some clothes, she finally asked her son for some word of disclosure from him. When Itachi presented the situation at hand to his mother, Mikoto was just dressing the still unconscious Sakura into one of Itachi's spare shirts she found in the miniature closet at the far corner of the room. When all was set and done, a frown was marring Mikoto's beautiful face.

"Are you sure it was Sasuke, though, Itachi-chan?" She asked with a sad and disappointed voice. Her head was bowed deep in thought. Itachi of course noticed the lack of _'chan'_ at the end of Sasuke's name and was quick to answer her. "Aa, okaa-san, I'm positive. The girl, Sakura, has confirmed it."

As Mikoto contemplated the happening, Itachi stole a glance at Sakura's relaxed and limp form. The simple black T-shirt was overly large on her petite frame. One shoulder was showing, and the material would surely brush the ground. The short sleeves were brushing past her elbows. Sakura's cleaned tresses were forming a pink halo around her head.

'_Cute.' _A lone thought passed through Itachi's complexed head. But it was quickly pushed to the back of his mind for matters more important came up to the surface to be dealt with.

"Itachi-chan, take Sakura-chan to one of your rooms for now for in the morning, I will deal with Sasuke and some other matters." The Uchiha matriarch stated, the frown from earlier still evident on her face. The Sasuke problem was still bothering her, it seems. But no wonder. No mother would like to hear about her own son tormenting other children who did nothing wrong in the first place.

After hearing his mother, Itachi delicately swept Sakura into his arms. One arm under her knees and the other holding her upper back to prevent her from falling to the ground. The child's head was gently lulled in the crock of Itachi's shoulder, who then exited the room after Mikoto and bid her a respectful 'goodnight'.

On the way to his quarters, Sakura mumbled something incoherent which suspiciously sounded like something along the lines of _'smells so nice'_ and nuzzled Itachi's neck with her soft button nose. Itachi stiffened at the act. Such close contact, contact at all with another human begin, wasn't something he experienced often; if not counting the battle combat that is. It wasn't unpleasant, per say, far from it. It just unsettled him. For the strange urge to hold her tighter to his chest was once more present in his deserted heart. Just like at the time in the park where he has found her.

The young future clan-leader continued his slow peaced walk and rounded another corner. From his parent's chambers to Itachi's was quite the distance. But he didn't mind. The prospect of having Sakura's warmth longer in his arms seemed simply _nice _to him. It was a wonder how this little girl was able to reduct Itachi's complicated and genius like mind to a such simplicity word as was '_nice'. _

When Itachi neared a huge paper screen, that took up the whole space between the two walls and reached the creamy white ceiling, he activated his sharingan. The three black dots swirled around in circles as the paper-doors slid open into the wall, and back closed when Itachi went trough them. The raven-haired youth deactivated his sharingan and blinked rapidly a couple of times to ease away the strain it took on his eyes.

As Itachi padded softly away from the grand entrance to his private quarters, a thought had struck him. In which room exactly was he supposed to place her? The guest room opposite to his own was still not composed after his cousin and best friend, Shishui, had spent the night over. And the next one was down the hall, a whole couple of meters away, from his own which would not do. What if the little girl was to wake up in the middle of the night and wander off somewhere where she was not supposed to enter?

Itachi unconsciously pursed his lips in a straight line as he neared his abode. He slid open the panel screen with his foot and entered. Walking in the darkness was not a problem of any sorts for the young tensai. He was accustomed to the dark, swallowing shadows. Itachi favored the shelter they provided from the blaring sunlight, for he was a _ninja, _after all. After a few memorized strides, he reached the center of the living-room and placed her gently, and with care on the huge, elegantly crafted cushions, which were scattered all around his low table with glass top and four short golden legs.

He straightened his back and moved back to light the room up. His hand flicked the switch on as a frown crossed his face. Just what to do? There was no other option. It may be inappropriate for him to share his bed with a child- a female nonetheless. But was there another choice for him to make? It's not like there were any feelings involved between him and the little girl. He was just ensuring her safety; keeping an eye on her. That being decided, he walked back and once more swept the girl off her feet and moved to another screen. Sliding it open reveled the bedroom. In the middle of the dark and polished wooden floor was Itachi's king-sized, black futon covered in silks and the finest of furs. He walked softly, and kneeled next to the futon. While he made place for her on his bed, Sakura laid curled on his lap. When Itachi was done, he placed her in the middle of his futon, and then covered her firstly with the silky black cover, followed by the white fluffy fur.

Standing up, he made his way to the left where another paper-door was placed. He slid it open and entered his private bathroom. Taking off his clothes, Itachi entered the shover cabin. Turning the knob to hot, he patiently waited as the first minute or two was spent to warm the water. The freezing wake-up call was gladly welcomed by the young heir as he cleared his mind from any doubts concerning his decision. It was ethical and professional; he summarized. He proceeded like any ninja would- saving a civilian when one was endangered. A standard procedure – Itachi sighted while scrubbing his body with a bar of soap – Who was he kidding? _A standard procedure_ – A snort escaped his lips – _would have been to escort the victim to the hospital section for civilians and incontinently submit a report to the Hokage. _

But what's done is already done. And Itachi didn't really feel guilty about his actions, nor was he ashamed. He didn't plan on bedding the child or taking any kind of pleasure from her child-like body. _His feelings were platonic. _And just _when _did he start to _have _them in the first place?

Rinsing the suds and the shampoo off from his flushed skin, Itachi decided not to ponder on those thought too much, for each one direction he looked at, seemed worse than the other. While toweling his ebony hair dry with one hand, the other was already reaching for his toothbrush. Putting the small cloth of material away, Itachi brushed his teeth. The minty taste of paste living a fresh breath, clear of his usual natural taste.

Itachi left the bathroom clothed in the white silk of one of his simple sleeping kimono. While away on a mission, he was allowed to dress to the code of standard ANBU gear, but back in the mansion he had no such choice. When after a couple of strides, Itachi was towering over his futon, but the girl still did not move. Her sleep was peaceful and futures soft, cherubic. Getting down on his knees, Itachi made room for himself under the covers. Carefully slipping in, he lain beside the little girl with her back to his chest. The radiant heat coming off from the little body was rather spectacular. Itachi wondered briefly if that was the reason why people liked to _cuddle; _for if it indeed was. He now know first hand why they enjoyed the experience so much.

With lids becoming heavier with each intake and exhale of breath, Itachi drifted off to a place where he could find peace among the greenery of his dreampt up garden. The last registered act of his consciousness was reaching forward to the source of heath, bringing it closer until he could actually feel the warmness seeping trough the three layers of cotton tingling his flesh in the most pleasant ways. With his nose burrowed in the pink tresses, Itachi relaxed as his breath became deeper and steadier.

* * *

*..*..*..*..*..*

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I'm tring to make it as fast as possible. A lot of new thing in this chapter, I think. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter.

* * *

The morning sun glared mercilessly trough the navy curtains not permitting Itachi any more sleep. It was just his luck – Itachi noted hazily –as the rays of sunshine seeped into the room and settled heavily right onto his face. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, marveling on the rich scent which entered his nostrils. He couldn't quite place his mind on it, at first. It was mouth-wateringly sweet… and warm like sunshine, yes, he was certain of the fragrance now. He took another cavernous breath, inhaling the scent almost greedily.

When Itachi first started to regain his senses from the abnormally deep and peaceful sleep he had the pleasure to endure the previous night, he noticed immediately the small body he was practically wrapped about. He was neither startled nor surprised. Itachiremembered entirely and flawlessly yesterday's events. It took him a moment though, to notice he was holding a hand… or rather that he's palm was clutched in hers would be more of a correct thing to say. The girl's hold was firm even in her sleep, and she was grasping with her two soft small hands Itachi's bigger and already slightly calloused one. Pressing it close to her frame, tucked right under her chin.

It was a shame, really; the sun was up in the sky by now, he could hear the maids scouring around the house preparing for the day and he urgently needed to rise before anyone would notice his absence from the massive back-yard of the main house, training and honing his skills to perfection. A frown made its way on Itachi's young flawless face as he pondered once again on his actions. It was unsettling – Itachi thought as his disgruntlement increased in volume. His hold ever her tiny waist tightened marginally as through his mind's eye Itachi saw a flash of her battered and bloody, pouring her heart out to him.

No matter, though. She was safe now, safe and protected in his arms. "In my arms?" Just where did that came from? Because surely, not from him. He barely know the girl, yet the immense urge to never let go was firmly lodged in his mind, glaring and frowning at any prospect of getting her hurt. If the whole ordeal of his inner musings weren't so disturbing, Itachi might have even been vastly fascinated by it. It was exceedingly remarkable – the feelings he was experiencing. He couldn't really name them, but the bundle of emotions was just there. Prowling and whirling around, keeping him oddly warm and.. tingly.

Itachi nestled deeper into the covers. He nestled, because Uchiha men do not snuggle nor do they cuddle. It was as simple as that. And even though Itachiwas a pacifist by nature, a warm hearted person filled with compassion for others, the cold, royally-blue blood of an Uchiha was still running in his veins, marking him as the heir of his clan. A tool trained to be used in any ways possible if only to benefit the clan. He was being molded and raised to become the perfect shinobi the clan wished for. Even at the tender age of 10 Itachi was accurately aware of and burdened by this knowledge. Having always to stand up to the exceptions everyone had of him.

But all of his problems which basically made up his life just seemed to fade into the background as Itachi closed his dark eyes and buried his nose deeper into Sakura'shair. Taking deep, relaxing intakes of her unique scent, he tried to just forget and stay in the moment, which came with soothing easiness. He couldn't really understand. Itachididn't even know what was there to understand, but at the moment being, if truth be told, Itachi just didn't care. And the pleasantly warm tingling didn't help in keeping him awake either.

* * *

He paced, and paced, and then paced some more, but it was just _so_ unnerving, he really couldn't help himself. It was already past noon, and she was _nowhere_ to be found. His little sister. He knows, because he personally swept every corner of the compound, twice.

"Ma-maybe we should inform hi-his highness, young master?" Kiyoshi snapped his blood-shot eyes at his personal adviser. Seriously, was the old man trying to get him killed? _'If __only…'_ The thirteen year old thought while cold sweat broke at his brow and a shudder racked his slightly slouched spine. Maybe he could just call out to her… no, no. That would inform just about everybody she was missing. And where would that lead him to? Straight onto his knees, begging for forgiveness for losing the firstborn daughter of the Mikado himself.

The first – no, the only one of a kind.

It was still a wonder to this day. How? There were so many, so many before her. Yet, the only one born alive was her. There were lots and lots of reasons as to way. The main one, tough, always came down to being their race. It's easy like that. Cats and dogs just don't mix. The primal instincts of both always trying to outweigh the other, until one couldn't stand it. Their instincts driving them mad even before being born. Yet, the Mikado had decided to try. And so was she born. Healthy, pretty and _sane,_ more importantly. The only buts were her still suppressed instincts, leaving her vulnerably humane. But the time will come, _'I'm sure it will'_.

Still, losing her was all his fault. If only he wasn't once again trying to prove himself to the Mikado for the benefit of his dear, dear mother who was presented as a peace offering to him all these six years ago. But if it weren't for these damn cats, there wouldn't even be a need to renew the treaty between them. But _nooo,_ they just had to raise their damn ear-pointed heads and insult the head of his previous clan.

And so, the old conflict between cats and dogs begun anew. If it weren't for the late fourth Hokage, there probably still would be a raging on battlefield everywhere. The idea came quickly from the Yondaime, thankfully. For the widowed princess of one of the smaller branches to wed the freshly crowned Mikado. He was still a mere pup back then. The felines seemed to be pleased and the mating ceremony took place shortly after. If he only know back then what his mother would have to suffer after begin mated to a _cat._Kiyoshithought the word with a poisonous spat.

_'The wile, verminous, faux, deceptive and treacherous creatures...'_And he could go on and on and on and so for. But right now was not the time. And his little sister was not at fault for her father being a complete bastard. There was still hope for her, though. Half of her blood, after all, was of the canine race, whether the Mikado was happy about it or not. Kiyoshithought with a hidden smirk.

"Get me a hunting troop of five." When the elderly man was still in place after his master voiced the command, Kiyoshicouldn't help but to snap at him. "Now!" It came out more like a strangled bark, but worked nonetheless. "And don't you dare me bring back any cats with you, Kobo-san!" He yelled at the advisor's retreating back.

Thank Kami-samathe head of the main clan didn't just send them off alone like that. The many maids, troops and advisers were greatly appreciated by both Kiyoshi and his mother. It made the whole ordeal much more bearable, though, Kiyoshistill would have had preferred to stay out in the wild than share anything with – once again spat poisonously by Kiyoshi – _'cats'_.

They really were god forsaken creatures, with the excuse of his sister, of course. Kiyoshi thought as he waited for Kobo-san to come back. And he wasn't exaggerating at all! Like his sister often liked to point out. She was just really naive and innocent. Not fully aware of the things going on behind her back in the dealings of grown-ups. Her bastard of a father took good care to make sure she stayed this way too. _'This Mikado does not wish to taint this ones' kit's soul.' _

'_Yeah, right. As if begin a half feline wasn't enough to do just that. And she was not a kit, but a pup, damn it!'_Kiyoshi thought bitterly. Even humans were better than his so called new family, cats. The _'Ugh…'_was accompanied with a disgusted shudder on his part. If he had a choice, though, Kiyoshi would rather bait his own tongue off than admit it out loud. There was no need to admit humans indeed were a higher race than any type felines. That would merely shorten him of a head, and what would he do then? He wasn't a cat _'thankfully'_, he didn't have 9 lives. Kiyoshi gave out an exasperated sight while his shoulders slumped even more.

_'Ah, finally.'_Kiyoshi thought as he felt some presence nearing him. It was suppressed, and admirably so, but still, Kiyoshi felt it. Just when he was going to turn around and greet the troops, his eyes widened. Dread clenched painfully his stomach as the Mikado himself entered his chambers from the second entrance.

"Kiyoshi, runt. Where is this Mikado's kit?" His voice was booming and the pointy ears on top of his head pulled back, blending withhis red shaggy hair. His long slick tail pointed straight out, parallel to the ground. The whole picture completed with narrowed glinting eyes of maroon. '_Aw, man! What have I ever done to You, God?... And he's practically oozing suspicion, too. Just my luck, damn it.'_ And there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind he had forgotten about something._ 'Ah, yes_. _The troop and Kobo-san…_ _THE TROOP ANS KOBO-SAN!'_Kiyoshi'sbluish eyes withsilver specks widened as he inhaled a sharp breath when the boy realized he has stopped breathing.

Kiyoshicouldn't help, but whimper as five, fully armed men entered in haste with his adviser at the front. "My master! I have gathered the best troop t-to fin-d-d t-th-e…" The confident voice of Kobo-san faded to an unsure stutter as he noticed the clawed feet standing at the other entrance. From the slight rise of the heels it was obvious the person was a feline. Kobo-san chanced a quick glance and instantly wished he hadn't, for the clawed pair of feet belonged to the Mikado. And he didn't look happy at all.

"To find who exactly, you flee-bag?" Nope, not happy at all, if Kobo-san could say so himself.

"Mikado-sama, there's no need to get-"- Kiyoshi tried to pacify him, but the emperor was firm in his inquiry. He silenced Kiyoshi with a sharp curl of lips as his incisors reveled themselves. The harsh sneer escaped deeply from within his throat. His ears became erect and his shaggy hair bristled as if electrified. From the previously straight spine his back morphed into an arch.

Cats were solitary creatures. There was no denying the harsh reality. And there was no thrive in them to change their behavior in one aspect or another. Their parenthood went as far as to make sure the litter survived and that was pretty much it. But when it came to his cup, he would fight tooth and nail to ensure her safety.

"Where. Is. This ones' kit. Runt? The kits' scent has evaporated from the compound."

Kiyoshiconsidered his options, and realized witha sinking feeling there was only one left. Witha sight, he replied with his head bowed, "...I don't know." The Mikado could have started to lecture him, he could have killed him right there and then, but before Kiyoshi had the chance to even glance up, the Mikado was gone. Intense relief sagged his shoulders as Kiyoshifollowed Mikado's scent outside the compound walls, leading him into the village bustling with life. Mikado's chakra was heavy upon the air, spreading in circles and suffocating his nostrils.

Kiyoshi jumped onto a high rooftop and angled himself in the direction Mikado's chakrawas accumulating. With rising horror, he noticed it was centering around an old, yet grand house, right in the middle of the Uchihaterrain. Swallowing loudly and with a heaving dread settled deep into his stomach, Kiyoshi took off, trying to catch up to the Mikado in silent hope that no one will die because of him, preferably no one of the human race.

* * *

_Coming in the next chapter:_

"_Aa, it is indeed amazing, young Master. To imprint in such a young age, truly magnificent." Kobo-sanproclaimed in awed wonder. He still couldn't take his eyes off of the sleeping pair. He took a deep breathof the heavy air. It was a good heavy, though. The tingly scent of imprinting lingered sweetly, filling him with warmthassociated with such a happening. It were such good news, too. The young mistress _imprinted,_ and imprinting, was a _canine_ ritual. _

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Hate _me? _Please, don't! I really didn't mean to take so long, it just... happened. I hope you still remember this fan-fic, and didn't abandon it, because I sure as hell won't.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aa, it is indeed amazing, young Master. To imprint in such a young age, truly magnificent." Kobo-san proclaimed in awed wonder. He still couldn't take his eyes off of the sleeping pair. He took a deep breath of the heavy air. It was a good heavy, though. The tingly scent of imprinting lingered sweetly, filling him with warmth associated with such a happening. It were such good news, too. The young mistress imprinted, and imprinting, was a _canine_ ritual.

"Hn. And what does this _imprinting_ entails?" The Uchiha clan-head inquired. He couldn't really decide whether he ought to settle for being ecstatic or downright displeased. On one hand, here he was, being informed that no, his son will most centrally not make it for his clan duties, today or even the next _month_, likely. His time will be consumed with being accustomed to _their_ ways and _their_ customs. It was preposterous. A whole month with no training and furthering his skills as a shinobi? Itachi's first and foremost responsibility was that to his clan and assuring their place in the village. A place that Fugaku was not pleased with, confined to military force and enclosed in four walls of the Uchiha district. And what of the inside information he will miss? What Fugaku found to be the most ridiculous however, was _their_ certainty that his heir will be most delighted to spend his entire time cosseting the _pink-haired girl_. And don't let him get started on the whole _pink_ thing.

On the other hand though, here he was, being informed that yes, this is indeed _the_ firstborn child, first in line, pure-blooded heir to the feline and canine races. With his son. Together. Forever. _Take that, Hiashi! You second-rated fool. _

With such a union, the Uchiha would no longer fall out of graces within their village and the Hokage. The sole political sway it would bring his clan with Itachi among the feline clan, considered as one of _their own... _

Kobo-san was happy, he really was. An imprint! Truly magnificent. But he could already sniff all the complications accompanied with that.

"It is a process where one, in this case our young mistress, releases a special, personal pheromone when encountered with a potential mate, which would be your son here. The pheromone entices the other part to mate with the initiator. The choice to do so is dependent on the other part. To put it simply - if the person who was imprinted on finds their suitor favorable they mate for life, if not, then they part ways. It is common process among our kin, you see, based on instincts and body chemistry. What we have here though, is an occurrence much rarer than that, indeed. In common imprinting, the involved part mates involuntarily with their imprinter, they are conscious of their choice and it is free-willed. Here however, your boy answered with an imprint of his own, creating a perfect chemical match between those two. It would be literally impossible to separate them, as they see one another as perfect for themselves. Your son wishes to mate with young mistress as much as she with him, therefore – a perfect match. "

There, the bare basics were out in the open. Kobo was already awaiting the barrage of questions ready to be shot. And it seemed that the Uchiha matriarch would be the first one to go. Choosing her words carefully, Mikoto voiced her concerns. "When saying mate, I understand it you mean it in a psychical way. As vastly interesting as your culture and rituals are, I am afraid I find myself appalled at the thought of such young children having intercourse, even if somehow voluntarily."

Now even Kobo-san was appalled. Weren't it quite obvious that they _were_ too young for that? What did these humans thought of them as?

"Your concerns, Mikoto-san are well based, of course. They will not engage in any such things until the female is ready to be breed. Until such a time, they will merely mark each other to communicate their involvement." Having her first worry put to rest, she went on.

"I see. Thank you for making it clear for all of us." Makoto mentioned with her hand the rest of the gathering partaking in this conversation. Her husband to her right and Sandaime sitting to her left smoking his pipe in deep thought. Then as the perfect lady of the house that she was, Mikoto refilled all of their cups with tea while gathering her thoughts.

"Now, I find myself curious as to how Itachi-kun was capable of releasing this pheromone, when clearly, our son is fully human."

"Ah, yes. I'm sure you are all aware that human bodies have their own pheromones as well? Good, good. Then let me put it this way. When a human creates pheromones, they're just that to other humans, pheromones, and nothing happens, but when coming in contact with pheromones of an imprinting canine they react to each other on a chemical level. The imprint amplifies the human reaction and therefore, a human himself creates an imprint." Kobo explained as the humans noted along, absorbing the information.

It was all so flabbergasting, Mikoto thought internally as she paid utmost attention to Kobo-san's explanations. Just yesterday she was tending to a poor abused child and now the very same little girl was laying nestled in her son's arms, skin unmarked and smooth with no apparent signs of her previous wounds. _A healing factor, as he says . _She supposed she ought to be feeling more thankful though. Wasn't it just an hour ago when quite suddenly the main house's warding seals came to life, pulsing while absorbing the chakra of their intruder? And what an intruder it was, indeed! An angry, rattled cat with claws out, more than ready to scratch. Mikoto thought amusedly. Her amusement died quickly however when her train of thoughts drifted further along.

* * *

_The Mikado landed soundlessly on the roof housing his kit…_

_TBC_


End file.
